Liethel's Journal
by IsJustIs
Summary: I'm using one of my characters in Skyrim as a writing exercise for me, but I figured why not share it. Liethel's Journal is exactly as it sounds. I used the "Take Notes!" mod for Skyrim and am trying to role play as well as I can. Liethel becomes a servant of Mara, spreading her Love across Skyrim. Rated T it will contain death and war and perhaps love of a different kind.


-Heartfire, 28th, 4E 201-

I woke up today. In a jail cell. A jail cell that doesn't seem to have any guards, and the only other voices that I hear are faded, as though the speaker is long gone. My only solace is the shrine to Mara set up in my cell. I will pray here tonight and ask for guidance. I don't know how I got here, I don't know how I received this journal, I'm not even sure who I am...

Lady Mara give me strength.

-Heartfire, 29th, 4E 201-

I woke with a start this morning. At least, I think it is morning. I cannot tell down here. I feel enlightened. Lady Mara spoke to me in a dream last night. She told me my name. Liethel. My name is Liethel. It feels wonderful to know my name again. Or maybe it is a new name given to me by the Lady herself. I'm not sure that I even care at this point. I feel as though I could get out of here if I wanted. The lock on the cell door looks like I could easily wiggle some metal in them and unlock it. I may have to try to fashion something to jimmy the lock with today. Perhaps I'll be able to get out and get food and something to drink by the time I wish to sleep again. Time to begin to fashion some lock picks!

-Heartfire, 29th, 4E 201-

Mara be Praised! I found some actual lock picks hidden in my cell! The first thing I did was make my way to the entrance to see if it was day time. When I looked out, the sun was right in the middle of the sky! Midday! I plan on checking off and on today so that I can try to get to sleep when night falls so that I will be able to leave at day break tomorrow morning. Once I know what day it is, I will come back to these previous entries and add the dates at the top. I'm going to gather everything that I can find in this prison and take an inventory of what all I could take with me. I'll decide on what I'll pack tonight so that it won't take as long for me to head out in the morning. I'll probably leave these rags I'm calling clothes behind though. They aren't worth saving.

I am planning on leaving most of the Armor and weapons behind, only taking one set of Armor and only the weapons that I know that I will use. I will keep all of the potions/poisons, books, ingredients, food and drinks. I will be leaving behind all of the dishware and buckets and lanterns as well.

-Heartfire, 30th, 4E 201-

I left before the sun even rose and found my way to the road, and subsequently found a signpost pointing in the directions of the different towns and cities. Sitting here and watching as the sun rises I've decided to head towards Ivarstead. I've heard about the pilgrimage that people take from the town up the mountain to High Hrothgar where the Greybeards live. I think that before I really begin this new life I should make a pilgrimage of my own. I think I'll start with the 7,000 steps and then make my way to each of the capitols of the holds to visit each of the temples and halls of the dead. From these pilgrimages and through meditation I will decide where to go next.

-Heartfire, 30th, 4E 201-

I made it to Ivarstead by midday today. As I approached the bridge that leads to the start of the 7,000 Steps, I overheard two of the villagers talking about deliveries to the Greybeards. Klemmik, a fisherman who typically takes a bag of supplies up to High Hrothgar, was not going to be able to travel the 7,000 steps. I told him that I would be happy to take the bag of supplies for him tomorrow when I do my pilgrimage.

I had some time before I was going to head to the inn for the night, so I decided to go exploring the area around the town. I picked some flowers and caught some insects, as well as took down a bear. There was a skirmish as I returned to town. Apparently there is a civil war going on here in Skyrim. I took the time to give the fallen a proper burial. It seemed only right that someone took care of it, as there is no hall of the dead in Ivarstead. It is after all just a small town.

Tomorrow I will begin the ascent to High Hrothgar.

-Frostfall, 1st, 4E 201-

I left the inn this morning just before sunrise and I am writing this entry from the top of the 7,000 Steps. I meditated for about an hour at each of the ten alters. I feel enlightened. As though the sky has opened up and is showering me with blessings rather than rain. I feel as though I am at peace with nature, and that I could stay up here forever, but I know that I will be so happy to make my way back to the inn and fall into bed for the night. It may be the 7,000 Steps, but I have to go back down as well, though it won't take as long. 14,000 steps of my own today. Riften will be my next stop. I plan on visiting the Hall of the Dead there, as well as the Temple of Mara, and a stop at the Black Briar Meadery wouldn't be amiss. I am debating whether or not to take a wagon to Riften, but that is something that I will wait until tomorrow to decide.

-Frostfall, 2nd, 4E 201-

I left early this morning for Riften. It was so beautiful that I decided to walk. I arrived just before midday and decided to take some time to fish in the lake. When I finally decided to head into the walled section of the city, I was stopped by a guard asking for a "visitor's tax." I knew that it was a shakedown, but I figured if they were that desperate to get money from people, I may as well donate to them. Although I did call him out on it.

I've already paid for my room at the inn for the night, and am sitting relaxing while I wright. I figure I will visit the Hall of the Dead tonight, as well as try the various ales and meads that this city has to offer. Tomorrow I will spend my whole day fasting and praying at the temple of Mara. It is after all Lady Mara that I must thank for helping me in my time of need.

-Frostfall, 2nd, 4E 201-

I figure I better write this down before I forget about it completely from the mead and ale I plan on having this evening. I have promised Riften's Priestess of Arkay, Alessandra, that I would take her father's dagger to Whiterun's Priest of Arkay.

-Frostfall, 4th, 4E 201-

Yesterday was a wonderful experience. I spent the entire day in the Temple of Mara. Praying, fasting, and communing with the Priests. After I have something to break my fast from the inn, I, along with one of the Priestesses of Mara, whose name is Jade, will be heading back to Ivarstead. I have been given a task by the Temple to bring Mara's Light to the rest of Skyrim. I am off to help Fastred, a young farm girl who has been praying to Mara for guidance. We will definitely be taking a wagon today.

-Frostfall, 4th, 4E 201-

Jade and I arrived in Ivarstead just after midday, and immediately I set off towards the small farmstead that Fastred lives at. I caught up with her just as she was about to enter the house for lunch with her parents. It turns out that she couldn't decide between two men. Klimmek, the fisherman I had done the errand for last time I was here, and Bassianus, a Red headed troublemaker who wanted to take her away from here to live in Riften. Fastred's Father wanted her to stay in Ivarstead, as she had been "in love" with Klimmek up until a week ago. Her Mother didn't actually have a problem with Fastred leaving to go to Riften with Bassianus. I spoke to both of the men, and all around Bassianus was rude to me and to Jade. I figured if he was rude to me, he would definitely be rude to Fastred in the future and so, I gave a pep talk to Klimmek. It turned out that he just didn't understand that women like when men say what they really feel rather than just beating around the bush. Klimmek rushed off to talk to Fastred, and I'm pretty sure that she will be staying in Ivarstead for many years to come. Jade and I will head back to Riften tomorrow before first light so that we will be able to leave on our next assignment.

-Frostfall, 5th, 4E 201-

Jade and I arrived back in Riften just after midday. I know I am going to have to look into getting something that can magically tell me what time of day it is. Perhaps after I have done more of Lady Mara's work I will be able to travel to Windhelm and from there to Winterhold. Perhaps the Mages at the College have such a device.

I went to speak with Priestess Dinya Balu about where Lady Mara wishes me to go next. I am being sent with Jade all the way to the Western side of Skyrim, to Markarth. While there, I wish that I could stop by the shrines, but Mara's Light has preference for me right now. I will not move on in my pilgrimage until I have finished her work.

I'm definitely planing on taking a wagon again, though who knows when we will arrive. I may as well relax this evening. Perhaps I will do some fishing in the lake.

-Frostfall, 5th, 4E 201-

I was quite proud of the haul of fish that I caught. It was late when I returned to the inner city, most of the shops were closed, but I didn't mind. I took the fillets that I had taken the time to clean and prepare to Keerava, the Argonian woman who runs the Bee and Barb inn. She was very pleased with the amount and paid me for every last one.

I think I deserve a long rest. I'll sleep through the night here at the inn and then nap in the wagon to Markarth.

-Frostfall, 6th, 4E 201-

Before getting into this wagon, I noticed that the Caravan was situated outside of the city gates. I decided to sell of some of the ingredients that I had picked and caught, and while I was selling to the leader, Ahkari, a Khajiit woman, I heard another of the cat-people talk of bandit trouble. After finishing up my business and purchasing a cure disease potion (you never know when you might need one) I went over to speak with him. His name is Kharjo. Apparently, some bandits had attacked their caravan recently and taken his moon amulet, something that he has had since he was a young kitten. I promised him if I happened upon it in my travels that I would bring it to him. He thanked me for the thought, but warned me that he would rather see me alive and without the amulet than dead.

Well now I had better nap. This road is a bit too bumpy to keep writing, and who knows what time we will arive at Markarth.

-Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201-

Well It turns out that it took longer than a day to reach Markarth. The only real complaint I have is how sore riding in a carriage has made me. It has been a while since sunrise this morning and the first thing I wanted to do was get a drink and some food from the inn. I've never seen anything quite so massive as this city. The carriage driver mentioned that some people say that it was built by the dwarves. All I can say is that I don't think I will be purchasing a room for tonight. All the beds here are made of stone! I'd rather just sleep in the wagon on the way back again.

Oh! There seems to be a commotion out in the market place.

-Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201-

Gods! A woman was attacked and killed in the marketplace. I figured that I may as well help to bury the bodies before I made my way to the palace to speak with Calcelmo, a wizard who had prayed to Mara for help.

Once I did however, I overheard someone berating the Priest of Arkay for not allowing visitors. This concerned me, but I promised myself that I would finish Lady Mara's work before continuing with my pilgrimage. The Temples and Hall of the Dead will have to wait for the next time I return to Markarth. I figure if I write it down now before getting too involved in spreading Lady Mara's Light to Calcelmo, I won't forget about it by the next time I come here.

-Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201-

Calcelmo is desperately in love with Faleen, but he is unable to bring himself to let her know. He is afraid of ruining his chances by saying or doing the wrong thing. He asked me to speak to Yngvar, who has been her friend for a very long time. Yngvar, a bard turned Muscle-for-Hire for the Silver-Blood family (the most powerful family in Markarth) told me that he knew of a poem that he had used once that he could tweak to be about Faleen. He was happy to know that Calcelmo liked Faleen, he said that they both could use a little warmth, but he didn't want to just give his poem away. I can understand, a poem takes a lot of work, and just as a blacksmith or an alchemist wishes to be paid for their products so too do bards. The poem is so beautiful though, I cannot help but copy it over to my journal before delivering it to Faleen.

-Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201-

A Poem Written by Yngvar

to Describe Calcelmo's Love for Faleen

My lover's heart is numbing stone

That hides in ice beneath our sight,

So some decry, "It is not there,"

While others whisper, "Yet, it might."

Though stone is born from fevered ash,

Once formed it yields no whiff of heat

SO too, her heart betrays no love,

Nor comforts those embracing it.

As mountains grow and yearn for sky,

Then climbers, conquering, ascend.

With chisel, rope, with axe and pick,

They force the rock to yield to them

One peak stands proud amidst the range,

Invincible, and scaled by none.

Those men who try wash down her slopes;

Their eye-born streams obliquely run.

For brash assault could never pierce

Those guarded depths that lay apart.

But patient water gently shapes

A furtive channel to the heart.

My love is delving water, ice

That cracks with cycles of the sun.

A lapping, yearning, whispered plea

Will mark the time 'til I rush in.

For I have dwelt among the rocks,

My city carved from rugged stone.

So in that burrow I will creep,

and warm the soul which makes my home.

-Frostfall, 7th, 4E 201-

Faleen loved the poem! She sent me with a letter to Calcelmo and when I delivered it to him, he instantly rushed off to go see her. I followed to see Mara's work and was filled with joy at their lover's embrace. I expect to hear of them coming to the Temple of Mara at any time. I may as well browse the shops and marketplace now that everything is taken care of. As I had mentioned before, I don't plan on praying or worshiping at any other temple or Hall of the Dead until after I have finished all that Lady Mara asks of me. Jade and I may as well leave before sundown and will hopefully arrive back at Riften sometime tomorrow.

-Frostfall, 8th, 4E 201-

We arrived back in Riften just before sunset today. I think I will take a few days to relax in town and worship in the Temple of Mara before heading out to spread Lady Mara's Light some more. My final task is to go out to the plains of Whiterun. While in town, I may as well drop off Alessandra's father's dagger with the priest of Arkay. I may not stay to worship just yet at the Whiterun Hall of the Dead, but I know that it would be folly to not return the dagger sooner than later. In the meantime, I think it's time for a long and well deserved rest in a proper bed. No more sleeping in carriages for me!

-Frostfall, 9th, 4E 201-

Jade and I arrived in Whiterun just as the sun was setting. Seeing the city glow in the light of the sun set was breathtaking to say the least. After giving the dagger to Andurs, Whiterun's Priest of Arkay, Jade and I made our way to the inn. It will be easier to travel into the plains during the day when I will be better able to see any potential dangers.

While Jade paid for a room, I decided to talk to some of the patrons. My desire to help people has been both good and bad.

The bad part is, I don't know why but somehow I found myself pocketing an ale off of a shelf for Whiterun's resident beggar, Brenuin. I feel bad that I took it, but I've not got much money myself. I felt that after all that he has been through he deserved something special. It's as though I simultaneously regret and am proud of it.

The good? Well I was able to convince the bard in the inn to stop harassing a stall owner, Carlotta. Carlotta took the time to tell me that she kept hearing Mikael boast about how he was going to win her heart. She told me that she wasn't looking for love right now, and that her young daughter, Mila, was all that was important to her right now. I was able to talk some sense into Mikael, which in turn made Carlotta quite happy.

-Frostfall, 10th, 4E 201-

I need to look into getting a hunting license. The fields that I've crossed on my way to this monument have been ripe with deer, elk and all manner of animals. Perhaps then I would be able to make a bit of money to pay for inns and carriages while on my pilgrimage.

-Frostfall, 10th, 4E 201-

Mara never ceases to amaze me!

After meditating at the monument, Ruki, a ghost whose love, Fenrig, went off to march with Gjukar, appeared. She asked me to help her search through the bodies to find him. When I told her that the last battle here was hundreds of years ago, she didn't listen, asking me if I couldn't smell all the blood.

I went off in search of Fenrig, and I found him. It turns out that he died the day before the march, in the place that they had been camping. Gjukar elected to camp there, but Fenrig wasn't so sure. As he put it, the campfires would be visible for miles, and they would be sitting ducks. It is unfortunate that that is what happened. I am pleased that it was me that Mara chose to reunite them.

I lead Fenrig back to Ruki. As they spoke they began to rise up into the Aetherius. They were confused, but Fenrig comforted Ruki, telling her that it didn't matter. He was there, and they would be together forever. It was such a touching moment. I realized then that I would definitely be helping people. No matter what that entitles. I may have to do some things that I normally wouldn't. But I will do them for justice and for the sake of spreading Mara's Love.

I have a long journey ahead of me.


End file.
